This invention relates to providing a system for improved high performance tank systems. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for manufacturing large tanks used in the transportation of fluids. Stainless steel as a tank material is a quality option providing durable and corrosion resistant characteristics; however, it is very expensive and is prone to problems if welding procedures are not performed correctly.
Plastic tanks are lightweight and inexpensive; however plastic is not found to be as durable in this specific application. Plastic can undergo degradation from ultra violet sunlight and from rough handling that may lead to compromises in the tank's integrity and resulting in leaks. Plastic tanks typically have a shorter life span expectancy than metal tanks making them an unattractive option.